


Personal Touch

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [38]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: There are some things she doesn't mind but only when its him.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Karin
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Personal Touch

It took her way too long to find him in the cave where he’d hidden himself away. Considering how much chakra he had one would think Kisame would register on her senses as a walking beacon – and he did! – but the problem was that if he wasn’t being careful about reining himself in then he showed up too bright. Sometimes trying to figure out exactly where he was could be compared to finding a single drop of water in a pond. He was here, she could tell that much, but the feeling of his chakra signature spilled over so much she couldn’t say exactly where.

The fact that he’d gone to ground in a system of twisting underground caverns certainly wasn’t helping. Every time Karin thought she might have found him she found a dead end instead. By the time she finally spotted a dim light up ahead she was gnashing her teeth with frustration and only moments away from launching several golden chains out of her back to tear this whole system down. He couldn’t hide if there were no caves left to hide in.

Kisame grinned at her as she drew close but the expression was weak, a little pitiful. He tried to grin a little wider when she scoffed to hide the worry that immediately filled her chest. Even in such low light it was hard to miss the sight so much blood.

“Some of it’s not mine,” he grunted.

“That isn’t very reassuring.” Karin lowered herself to inspect the wounds for debris. Healing him was all well and good but she didn’t want to accidentally heal some foreign object inside his body like a broke knife tip or anything.

“You found me pretty fast. Sorry I couldn’t keep a better lid on my chakra.”

He even managed to sound a little sorry, which mollified her a bit. She knew he did try to keep himself under tight control, always worried about hurting her, and the novelty of having someone actually care about her comfort level was still enough to soothe any annoyance she might have felt over these small incidents when he couldn’t help it.

“If you don’t have anything useful to say,” she tutted instead of the scolding she had planned all the way here, “then you might as well put your mouth to better use. Not like that! Ugh!” Karin shoved one of her arms in front of his face and hoped he would just let her deep blush slide for once. In a way she got her wish. Unfortunately for her Kisame wasn’t the type to let her get away without at least a little teasing.

“You know you like this part,” he said.

Then without waiting for a response he sank his teeth in to her arm and began to gently suckle her chakra, groaning deep in his throat with relief as the wounds on his body all began to seal themselves shut. Karin did her best to ignore him. A hard task when he was right about one thing: she did enjoy this part. There was a wide difference between having her body farmed for chakra against her will and the act of willingly allowing someone she trusted to take only what was necessary. Kisame’s own chakra stores were incredible, comparable to the tailed beasts themselves, it would have been all too easy for him to drain her entirely.

Yet in this too he was always so careful with her. Not once in all the times she had offered her healing had he taken more than was strictly necessary to stitch his wounds closed. The moment he was out of danger he retracted his shark-like teeth and licked the wounds his healing had left in her arm, an apology more than anything else. He knew very well the holes would disappear in less than an hour.

“Enjoy yourself?” he asked knowingly. Karin swatted him upside the head.

“You worried me, you jerk!” Better to deflect than to satisfy him with the answers he already knew.

As long as it was him she would always enjoy it. Knowing that she could pour a small bit of herself inside of her partner to keep him safe, there was nothing she would ever enjoy more.


End file.
